


Never is a Promise, and You Can't Afford to Lie

by OhBonny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis sad, M/M, One Shot, super fluffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBonny/pseuds/OhBonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (25 ans) + Harry (25 ans) = Amour... </p><p>Plein, plein d'amour.</p><p> </p><p>/!\ Juste pour que ce soit clair: les dialogues des personnages sont écrits en italique. Tout le reste, même quand s’est mêlé aux dialogues en italique, sont les pensées/commentaires de Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never is a Promise, and You Can't Afford to Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon premier One Shot Larry...
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai adoré l'écrire et je me suis peut-être un peu emportée d'ailleurs; il est plus long que je l'aurais voulu mais...tant pis.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     

             Je sursaute quand le réveil sonne, on est samedi et je ne travaille pas, j’ai oublié de le désactiver hier soir… Je vais me redresser pour l’éteindre mais je sens des baisers sur ma nuque.

Ça continu.

\- _Attend j’y vais_. Il tend le bras et se colle un peu plus à moi pour atteindre le réveil. Harry est grand, il a de longues jambes et de grands bras. Ces mêmes bras qui me tournent vers lui, face à lui. _T’as bien dormi bébé ?_ Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et m’embrasse.

\- _Harry_ … Il colle encore ses lèvres alors je le repousse un peu, et ça le fait rire cet idiot. _Laisse moi…_

\- _Vraiment..?_ Mais je réponds pas tout de suite alors il sourit l’air content de lui et me rapproche pour m’embrasser encore. _Je vais préparer le déjeuner, tu va pas réussir à te rendormir maintenant._

_\- Non… j’y vais._

__

Quand je sors de la chambre je suis éblouis par la lumière matinale. On a un grand salon avec une large baie vitrée qui tranche complètement avec la chaleur et l’intimité de la chambre. C’est Harry qui voulait une pièce solaire, il voulait une pièce comme moi.

Je vais dans la cuisine et je sors pleins de bonnes choses du frigo, essentiellement des légumes et des fruits frais et de saison, je suis végétarien. Harry aussi, par la force des choses et parce qu'il n’aimait pas qu’on se prépare des plats différents. Et puis quand on fonctionnait comme ça, je préparais mon repas et lui le sien, et Harry aime que je lui fasse la cuisine, alors…

Je dispose tout sur le plan de travail: des tomates, un morceau d’aubergine, des herbes en tout genre, une moitié de melon, des baies rouges et du pain de campagne. J’ai envie de faire des toasts de tomates concassées un peu à l’italienne et une salade de fruits.

\- _Qu’est ce que tu prépare ?_ Je sursaute un peu - à peine, j’ai l’habitude maintenant - et il met ses bras autour de ma taille en posant son menton dans mon cou.

_\- Des toasts et une salade de fruits._

_\- J’aime bien._

_\- Je sais. Harry… lâche moi s’il te plaît._

_\- Pourquoi...?_

_\- Je te sens sur mes fesses…_

_\- Oh…_

_\- Va prendre une douche froide._

_\- Non, je t’attends_.  Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

Je cuisine avec lui qui me colle et c’est tout sauf pratique. Quand c’est prêt on va s'installer sur les chaises du bar, enfin moi. Il préfère manger debout face à moi. Quand il mange il prend toujours d’énormes bouchées, j’ai jamais compris comment il pouvait prendre le temps d’apprécier de cette manière mais bon. Moi je prends mon temps, mes parents sont tous les deux cuisiniers et ils m’ont appris le dosage des saveurs, les bons mariages et la découpe régulière des aliments pour que ce soit plus agréable en bouche.

_\- Allé… termine, Louis._

_\- Fous moi la paix._

_\- ...Je veux te faire l’amour sous la douche, comme tu aimes._ Et là, je sais que je rougie mais je le regarde droit dans les yeux malgré tout.

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que t’es là ?_

\- _Ben… parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser partir…? Ou alors, tu dois reconsidérer ta vision du monde. Est ce que tu va continuer de me poser cette question éternellement ?_

_\- Je fais mon maximum pour ne plus avoir à le faire._

__

Il soupire, et je sais que je l’agace mais j’arrêterais pas. Il contourne le bar, me fait poser ma fourchette et m’embrasse… Longuement. Ses lèvres sont… surréalistes. Elles sont chaudes et moites, douces aussi. Il les mordille un peu et se penche pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me porte jusqu’à la salle de bain et me dépose sur la machine à laver pour m’enlever mon bas de pyjama et mon boxer, et fait de même pour lui. Il m’embrasse encore, et je sens qu’il ne va plus s’arrêter alors je lui mords la lèvre.

_\- Aïe… bébé…_

__

Il soupire un peu et me porte dans la douche, contre le mur, et il ne me lâche plus ni de ses mains, ni de ses lèvres.. Je le repousse encore une fois.

_\- Harry, c’est bon maintenant._

\- _Non, j’ai envie de toi… S’il te plaît, Lou… J’ai envie de toi.._ Et il me fait fondre quand il prend cette voix traînante.. Mais je suis fou amoureux de lui alors qu’est ce que j’y peux ?

\- _… La dernière fois alors._ Ma voix parvient à peine à passer mes lèvres tellement il m’a excité avec la sienne, et ses mains, et ses yeux verts, et sa bouche et… Il reprend mes lèvres.

\- _Promis._ Il descend dans mon cou et ça me fait frissonner. Il adore ça pare ce qu’après je m’accroche plus fort à lui.

- _Tu promets à chaque fois… elles valent rien tes promesses._ Je crois que ça l’a vexé parce qu’il s’arrête et plante ses yeux dans les miens, en me parlant de sa voix douce mais ferme.

\- _Tu sais que c’est faux Louis. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas te toucher quand tu refuses que je m’en aille._

 _\- Mais je veux que ça, que tu t’en ailles…!_ Je retiens un sanglot que j’ai pas sentie arriver et il soupire doucement, tout prêt de mes lèvres.

_\- Bien sur que non mon amour…_

__

Il m’embrasse et cette fois pour ne plus quitter mes lèvres, ou presque. Quand il me fait l’amour il tremble un peu et prononce mon nom plusieurs fois. On vient tous les deux et il me garde un moment dans ses bras en murmurant combien il m’aime.

Il finit par me lâcher alors j'attrape le gel douche à l’amande douce, et je me fige un peu. Il est presque vide maintenant.

_\- Bébé ?_ Il se colle à moi, un bras autour de ma taille et me prend le gel douche des mains. Je n’ose pas relever la tête parce que je sens mes larmes monter. _C’est pas grave Louis… Je vais en prendre un autre dans le tiroir._

Je dois faire de gros efforts pour garder une voix à peu près net.

_\- Ils ont pas le même parfum._

_\- Peu importe, d’accord ?_

_\- Si. Énormément. Les autres ne sentent pas… ils ne sentent pas toi._

_\- On en rachètera alors._

\- _Cette bouteille c’est toi qui l’avais acheté._

_\- Louis…_

_\- Lâche moi._

_\- Non._

_\- Je vais pleurer et tu détestes me voir pleurer, alors barre toi._

\- _Alors je vais te faire l’amour encore une fois, ou te prendre dans ma bouche… t’arrêtera de penser et tu ne pleurera pas_. Et là je ne peux vraiment plus, je craque et il me retourne pour me serrer contre lui.

_\- C’est pas grave, Louis…_

\- _Arrête de dire ça. J’aurais pas du l’utiliser tous les jours mais.. je voulais avoir ton odeur sur moi..._ J’arrive à peine à parler entre mes sanglots et j’ai envie de frapper quelque chose. _Lâche moi Harry !_ Alors il se détache de moi et m’embrasse, et ce n’est plus une langueur sensuelle, comme tout à l’heure. C’est doux, et plein de pardons.

Je finis par me calmer dans ses bras et on sort de la douche.

J’en suis arrivé au point où tout ce que je veux c’est qu’il parte, j’en peux plus. Mais il ne m’écoute pas et il s’accroche, chaque matin je me sens me réveiller enserré dans la chaleur de ses bras. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est que c’est forcément moi le problème. C’est dans ma tête toute cette connerie… Mon cerveau déconne complètement, ou c’est mon cœur qui ne peux pas le laisser partir… Et chaque matin, il est là alors que ça fait bientôt sept mois qu’il est mort.

 

_ Flash-back 8 ans plus tôt: _

_  
_

 

_\- Lewis Tomlinson ?_

_\- Louis…_

\- _D’accord. Bon alors toi tu sera le livreur, ok ? Regarde, ta ligne est ici. C’est pas grand chose._

_\- … attends, pourquoi je ferais le livreur ?_

_\- Ben… parce que t’arrives en cours d’année et qu’on a déjà distribué et répété nos rôles. De toute façon c’est juste un petit truc que la prof a trouvé pour remonter la moyenne de la classe en littérature. T’inquiète._

_\- … Ouais d’accord. Et on va passer devant toute la classe ?_

\- _Yup. Mais t’en fais pas, j’assure, tout le monde me kiffe_. Il rigole un peu et se tourne vers les autres pour expliquer ses idées de costumes pour la “mini pièce” de cinq minutes par groupes…

 

_ Flash-back 6 ans plus tôt:  _

_  
_

 

_\- Louis t’es là ? Ouvre._

__

Qu’est ce qu’il me veut ? Je suis pas d’humeur et j’ai pas l’énergie pour m’embrouiller avec lui… Ça ne fait pas une heure qu’on est entré dans ce club de merde et Liam - mon copain - est déjà torché et prêt à se faire tout ce qui bouge. Et sérieusement j’en ai déjà trop bouffé de ces soirées, avec lui qui s’éclate, et moi qui m’emmerde. Alors… j’ai préféré aller m’isoler dans les toilettes - si je sors du club je pourrais pas revenir - pas pour pleurer hein, je vais le larguer ce pauvre connard de toute façon, je viens de le faire en fait. Par sms.

_\- J’me sens pas très bien Harry, mais ça va aller t’inquiète pas._

\- _Allé….ouvre._ Et je le fais parce qu’il est buté quand il veut, et moi je veux juste qu’il se barre très vite.

\- _Quoi ?_ Il pousse la porte pour l’ouvrir en grand et la referme derrière lui.

 _\- T’étais pas sérieusement en train de pleurer à cause de lui ?_ Et il dit ça sur un ton vraiment méprisant…

\- _J’ai l’air d’avoir pleuré ?_ Il dit rien mais je continus. _Je suis juste… blasé, voilà_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il soupire comme si je l’emmerdais cet abruti.

- _Ok. Allé vient._ Il m’entraîne par le poignet hors de la cabine mais je l’arrête juste avant qu’il ouvre la porte pour qu’on sorte.

\- _Attends, je reste là encore cinq minutes, sors toi._

_\- Franchement, comment ça se fait que tu les choisisse aussi mal ?_

_\- … En quoi ça te regarde ?_

__

Il tire doucement mon poignet qu’il tenait toujours, et me mets contre le morceau de mur à gauche de la porte de sortie. Et puis il… il presse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repousse quasiment tout de suite et je m'essuie la bouche du dos de ma main.

_\- Putain Harry, mais qu’est ce que t’as ? Retourne avec les autres, j’ai envie d’être tout seul._

__

Mais il s’approche à nouveau de moi et m’embrasse, j’essaie de le repousser, mes mains sur ses épaules mais il persiste et je finis par… le laisser faire. Parce que je suis plus déprimé que je veux bien l’admettre et parce qu’il entre-ouvre mes lèvres, et que ça devient vraiment bon.

Alors il se colle un peu plus à moi et pose sa main sur ma nuque… Ça devient étrange, autant c’était un peu brusque au début, autant c’est lent, et tendre maintenant… Je comprends pas ce qu’il se passe, on a jamais eu ce genre de relation avec Harry, jamais aucune ambiguïté…Il est peut-être bourré ?

Je le sens se reculer un peu pour détacher ses lèvres mais cette fois c’est moi qui passe mon bras autour de son cou pour pas que ça s’arrête. C’est trop bon… Mais il me repousse encore, sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi et me parle d’une voix roque.

_\- C’est terminé Louis._

_\- C’est toi qui a commencé. J’embrasse pas bien ?_ Il dépose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.

\- _Je parlais pas de ça.. Il faut que tu arrêtes de sortir avec des personnes qui ne te méritent pas._

__

Il a l’air d’être sérieux quand il dit ça.. Moi, je lève un sourcil parce que vraiment, je comprends pas ce qu’il me fait.

\- _T’es pas en train de me dire que… que tu veux te mettre avec moi quand même ? T’as pris quoi ce soir Harry ?_ Il sourit et m’embrasse encore un peu, et c’est toujours aussi bon…

\- _C’est pas ce que je dis, non. Mais je vais arrêter de prendre sur moi, c’est tout. Je suis amoureux de toi._

__

...Pardon ? On me fait une blague, non ? Forcément. Je sais même pas ce que je suis censé répondre à ça, je suis pas amoureux d’Harry et franchement, je pense pas qu’il le soit non plus.

\- _Vraiment Louis ?_ Il a l’air mi blasé mi amusé et moi je suis paumé et ça doit se voir. _Tu va me faire croire que t’avais jamais remarqué ?_ Il a un petit rire lassé. _Gemma me disait que t’étais complètement à l’ouest mais pour moi c’était évident que tu t’en étais rendu compte. Tout le monde s’en est rendu compte..._

\- _Mais de quoi tu parles…? Tu..t’as jamais rien montré, jamais._

_\- Si Louis...tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi, tu vois la façon dont je te regarde, je vois que toi dès que tu entres dans une pièce. Et ne me dit pas non parce que tu détournes tout le temps le regard qu’en tu t’en rend compte, parce que ça te gênes._

_\- Mais, je sais pas… j’ai jamais vu ça comme ça._

_\- Maintenant tu sais._

Et il m’embrasse encore, mais longuement cette fois. Et malgré ce qu’il vient de me dire et le fait que, ben.. ce soit pas réciproque, je ne le repousse pas.

C’est dingue ce qu’il embrasse bien… J’avais jamais trouvé ça si bon, c’est tellement bon que je passe ma main sur son dos, en dessous de son t-shirt. Il se recule un peu mais je me fais insistant. Je viens de rompre par sms avec un mec avec qui je suis resté plus de sept mois et je vais devoir le faire de visu dans quelques minutes, alors… je crois que j’ai besoin de me changer les idées. Aussi déplacé que ce soit…

Mais il sourit doucement et détache une nouvelle fois nos lèvres. Si il est amoureux de moi il devrait avoir envie pourtant ?

\- _Arrêtes, Louis._ Mais au lieu de s’écarter de moi il me porte et me pose sur le lavabo en se calant bien entre mes jambes.

Il caresse doucement ma joue et m’embrasse encore. C’est lèvres sont chaudes et il a une façon de les bouger…comme s’il voulait arrêter mais que c’était plus fort que lui, et ça m'excite à un point…

Alors je retente, je passe mes deux mains sur son dos mais il s’écarte un peu.

\- _Louis…_ Il touche toujours mon visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux. _La première fois que je te ferais l’amour, ce ne sera pas dans les chiottes pourries d’un club merdique, d’accord ? Alors arrêtes d’essayer de me déshabiller._

Je crois que je rougie un peu…

\- _Honnêtement Harry, ya peu de chances que plus tard ou un autre jour je te laisse faire, alors… Et puis je sortirais pas avec toi._

__

Et ça le fait sourire. Pourquoi il sourit ? Et sa voix est douce maintenant.

\- _Louis...Je te jure que tu va tomber amoureux de moi. Ce sera jamais autant que moi, mais tu va m’aimer à crever… je vais tout faire pour_. Il m’embrasse doucement et il continu. _Et sortir avec toi ? Rien à foutre... J’ai passé ce stade, honnêtement; je vais passer ma vie avec toi. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Et c’est pas grave si ça te paraît dingue ce que je te dis, je suis dingue de toi._

__

Et je crois qu’entre sa bouche, et ses mots, je me suis complètement perdu… J’ai aucune idée de l’expression que je fais et je suis incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Alors il m’embrasse encore un peu, et quand il se détache pour me dire une dernière chose avant de s’en aller, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

_\- Je te promets de ne plus te toucher jusqu’à ce que tu me le dises…_ Et j’ai sentie comme une hésitation dans sa voix quand il a dit ça.

- _...quoi_ ? Ma voix n’a jamais sonnée de cette façon. Et Harry… je crois qu’il rougit mais c’est presque imperceptible.

_\- Que tu m’aimes aussi._

 

 

_Falsh-back 7 mois plus tôt:_

__

 

_\- Allô ?_

_\- Monsieur Tomlinson ?_

_\- Euh.. oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez le portable d’Harry ?_

_\- Monsieur Tomlinson, je suis chirurgien à l'hôpital Sainte-Marie, votre compagnon a eu un accident [...]_

 

__

_Présent :_

__

 

_\- Viens mon cœur, on va se recoucher._

_\- Non, j’ai pas mal de boulot pour lundi et je ne veux plus prendre de retard. Je fais n’importe quoi ces derniers temps. A cause de toi._

_\- Mais t’es fatigué…_  Il m’embrasse doucement contre le lavabo. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de toucher ses cheveux, ils font de grosses boucles fines quand ils sont humides, j’ai toujours aimé ça.  _Ou alors, on va se balader ?_

_\- Je veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis dingue à parler tout seul en pleine rue. Donc non._

_\- Ce sera pas le cas puisque je suis bien là._  Je soupire, il m’énerve.

 _\- Non._  Et c’est lui qui soupire cette fois, alors il me lâche et va dans la chambre.

Moi je vais m’installer à la table du séjours avec tous mes documents et un verre de jus de fruits. Il n’y a pas un bruit dans l’appartement à part celui de mon ordinateur qui démarre.

Le silence.

Après à peine un quart d’heure je referme l’ordinateur et je retourne dans la chambre. Harry somnole, il est couché sur le ventre, le drap au milieu du dos. je m’allonge près de lui et il m’attrape pour me tenir dans ses bras.

- _Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi quand je supporte aussi mal dix minutes de ton absence..? Tu m’as trop habitué à toi, t’as toujours été tellement collant, tout le temps sur mon dos…_

_\- Dors Lou, je ne partirais jamais._

_\- Mais moi je veux que tu parte._

Il ne répond rien et je me sens m’endormir, son souffle régulier sur mon nez, ses lèvres qui viennent embrasser mon front de temps à autre. Comment je peux espérer vivre sans lui ?

Quand je me réveil je suis toujours dans ses bras et il a les yeux fermés mais je sais qu’il ne dors pas. Quand il me sens bouger il ouvre les yeux, il sourit, il a l’air bien. Je me souviens que même après une dispute - on se disputaient souvent, jamais rien de grave mais on a des caractères tellement différents que l’un comme l’autre on s’emportait assez vite - et peu importe à qui étaient les torts, je pouvais faire tout et n’importe quoi pour être certain qu’au matin il se réveillerait avec ce sourire là…

Il vient se mettre au dessus de moi, les coudes appuyés de chaque côté de mon visage.

_\- J’aurais du t’épouser…_

__

Je mets un moment à répondre parce que j’émerge à peine et qu’il me sort ce truc, qui équivaut à un coup de point dans le coeur.

\- … _pourquoi faire Harry ?_  - Je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, mais je le déteste de me dire ça, il parle toujours sans réfléchir -  _Me laisser encore plus de bordel administratif et officiellement veuf ?_

Je l’ai vexé mais il ne relève pas et se contente de me regarder quelques secondes. Il se laisse retomber sur le côté pour s’allonger sur le dos près de moi.

-  _J’en sais rien. J’aurais aimé mourir en portant ton nom je crois… “Harry Tomlinson”._

_\- Arrêtes de parler Harry._

_\- Je peux te faire l’amour alors ?_

_\- ...non_. Mais il se remet au dessus de moi et murmure tout près de mes lèvres.

_\- Je veux te faire l’amour avec ma bouche._

__

Il descend sur moi, et je deviens définitivement fou…

-  _… Comment je peux ressentir ça, te sentir comme ça… alors que- que tu n’existes pas ?_  Il se rapproche pour m’embrasser ou peu importe alors je le repousse de toutes mes forces.

-  _J’existe._  Et il veut attraper mes mains alors je donne des coups sur son torse, je veux lui faire mal, est-ce qu’il peut avoir mal ?

- _T’es six pieds sous terre, t’es mort et je suis en plein délire psychotique putain !_

 _\- Mais arrête de dire ça Louis…! Je te promets que je suis bien vi-._.. Mais il s'interrompt et soupire de frustration.

_\- Bien quoi Harry ? Bien vivant ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête._

_\- Pourtant c’est toi qui dit tout le temps que je refuse que tu t’en aille._

_\- Mais comment je pourrais te laisser alors que je te sens paniquer chaque fois que je ne te réponds pas “non”, quand tu me demande de le faire..?_

__

Il s’est radoucie et il vient mettre son visage dans le creux de mon cou, je ne le repousse plus. Je le sens soupirer doucement et il y dépose des baisers. Ma gorge me fait mal.

_\- Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi, Harry ?_

_\- T'as pas à le faire.. Je peux ne jamais te quitter._

-  _Dis pas n’importe quoi, je peux pas continuer à me terrer ici dès que j’ai pas à aller au boulot. Je sors plus,  je ne vois plus personne parce que je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi. Mais t’es mort Harry…_

__

Il s’est redressé pour me regarder et tend la main pour essuyer une larme sur ma joue.

_\- Pourquoi t’es mort...?_

_\- Je suis désolé mon amour… Mais je suis avec toi, je ne te laisserais jamais, tu comprends ?_

-  _Mais c’est pas normal…! Il y a un truc qui va pas chez moi Harry ! J’en sais rien, c’est peut-être une tumeur au cerveau, ou...ou je sais pas mais je peux pas passer ma vie seule avec...moi-même. Parce que t’existes pas, je le sais._  Ma gorge me fait vraiment mal et j’arrête de retenir mes pleurs.

_\- Arrête de pleurer Lou, s’il te plaît… Je suis là._

- _Non, c’est faux. Et je veux que tu t’en aille. C’est vraiment ce que je veux. Je t’en supplie._

_\- … Et si je peux pas Louis, si j’y arrivais pas ? Pourquoi tu veux faire ça… Tu me demande la seule chose que-_

_\- Tais-toi._

J’ai l’impression de m’embrouiller tout seul le cerveau. Harry est mort. Il n’est pas là, il est mort il y a sept mois. Je ferme les yeux en pressant fort mes paupières et je sens une larmes tomber. Je répète cette phrase jusqu’à ce que mon cerveau l’intègre, Harry est mort, il est pas là, il ne peut pas.

Mais je sens sa main caresser ma joue… Je l’entends me parler, je sens sa chaleur…

-  _Bébé_ … Je sens ses lèvres se presser doucement contre les miennes.  _Laisse moi… laisse moi rester jusqu’à ce que tu me déteste alors_.

_\- Comme si je pouvais._

_\- J’aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais sérieusement que je parte un jour, et pourtant c’est ce qui est en train d’arriver…_

- _Mais JE NE VEUX PAS Harry…! Mais je suis en train de devenir dingue parce que ça n’a aucun sens… !_  Je remonte mes bras sur mon visage et j’essaie de respirer lentement pour que mes larmes s'arrêtent.

\- …

\- …

 _\- D’accord._ Et sa voix est…

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Je vais partir._

__

Alors je le regarde, et il a les larmes aux yeux. Et si lui déteste me voir pleurer, moi j’en suis simplement incapable, alors je ferme les yeux et je pose ma main sur sa joue pour l’amener à moi et je l’embrasse, je passe un bras autour de son cou, je l’embrasse toujours, longtemps. C’est lui qui finit par détacher nos lèvres.

-  _T’avais raison Louis, elles valent rien mes promesses. Je t‘avais promis ce soir là au club que je te toucherais plus jusqu’à ce que tu me dises que tu m’aimes, et finalement j’en ai été incapable. J’ai rompu avec toi pour te faire craquer quand tu refusais de venir étudier dans la même ville que moi alors que je t’avais promis de ne jamais le faire. Je t’ai assuré qu’on passerait notre vie ensemble, et on en est là._

-  _Harry c’est-_  Il reprend mes lèvres et caresse ma joue.

-  _Demain matin tu te réveillera et je serais plus là, je te le promets…_  Il dit ça dans un murmure et je sais que ça lui écorche la bouche.

On ne se dit plus un mot, on reste dans les bras l’un de l’autre, je l’embrasse et il se détache pour me serrer contre lui, il embrasse mon cou, descend sur mon épaule, l’avant de mon épaule, et s’y attarde longtemps… je mets ma main dans ses cheveux et je tire doucement dessus, je retrouve ses lèvres, je l’embrasse et il ne me laisse plus reprendre mon souffle. On fait l’amour une fois, deux fois, et je ne sais pas si tous ces gestes et ses caresses sont aussi tendres et passionnés parce que c’est la dernière fois, ou pour me montrer à quel point j’ai tors de penser pouvoir vivre sans. Je vais mourir sans lui. Je meurs de chaud mais je reste sur lui, les bras derrière sa nuque, ma main qui caresse ses cheveux qui sont un peu humides, lui les bras qui tiennent mon torse et mes hanches tout contre lui, et je le sens toujours en moi. Je vais mourir sans lui. Je commence à m’endormir et je me laisse glisser sur le côté sans le lâcher, je m’endors comme ça, et je lui dis que je l’aime.

J’ai l’impression d’avoir fermé les yeux juste une seconde, mais la chambre est sombre quand je les rouvre. Il est toujours là, réveillé, et je suis toujours dans ses bras, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et parle tout bas.

_\- Dors mon amour…_

__

Alors je me rendors.

*

En me réveillant ce matin, seul dans le lit, je n’ai rien ressentie. J’ai regardé l’oreiller à côté de moi, et la table de chevet sur laquelle est posé le réveil, il affichait 6h17. Je me suis tourné sur le dos et j’ai regardé le plafond blanc un moment.

J’allais porter ma main à mon visage pour me frotter les yeux et j’ai vu que je tremblais, énormément. J’ai fermé les yeux et j’ai essayé de respirer calmement, mais en les rouvrant puis en regardant de nouveau à côté de moi j’ai eu un haut le coeur et je me suis précipité dans la salle de bain.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis au dessus du siège des toilettes mais chaque fois que j’essaie de me redresser j’ai le coeur qui se soulève, je n’arrête pas de trembler, c’est insupportable…

Je me fais violence une énième fois et je me redresse pour de bon, je dois m’adosser à la porte de la salle de bain et relever la têta en inspirant très fort. Ça va, ça passe. Ça va aller Louis, ça passe. Je regarde mais mains et je tremble toujours.

Alors doucement je me retourne et j’ouvre la porte pour aller dans la chambre, j’entends mon portable sonner d’ici, c’est la troisième fois qu’on m’appelle depuis je suis entré dans la salle de bain. Mais quand j’arrive sur le seuil de la porte, je me sens comme engourdi d’un coup, mes jambes deviennent fébriles, je sens qu’elles me lâche et je me laisse tomber, adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Je ne peux pas entrer la dedans.

Harry, l’amour de ma vie… Harry. Harry est mort.

Et je l’ai tué une seconde fois.

Je dois mettre mon poignet devant ma bouche et pencher un peu la tête en arrière parce que je sens que ça remonte, j’ai plus rien pourtant, mais ça remonte. J’attends quelques secondes les yeux fermés. Puis je me relève et j’entre sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, je prends mon potable sur la table de chevet et je ressors, je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

J’ai trois appels manqués de Gemma… on ne s’est pas parlé depuis des semaines, je détestais lui parler parce que je la détestais de me rappeler qu’il était mort, je lui en voulais de pleurer au téléphone, de me vomir sa peine, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu’elle ressentait. Moi je l’avais toujours, alors j’en avais rien à faire de sa douleur, il était là. Bien sur qu’il était là. Pourquoi je lui ai dit le contraire ?

Je la rappelle et elle décroche tout de suite, elle est en ville et elle veut passer me voir mais elle ne voudrait pas déranger… Je lui dis de venir, et cinq minutes plus tard on sonne à ma porte. Elle était juste à côté ?

_\- Louis…_   Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort.

 _\- Tu va bien Gem ?_   Je ne peux même pas décrocher un sourire.

_\- Toi, comment tu va ? Tu donnes pas signe de vie depuis une éternité…_

__

Je la fait entrer, et on va s’asseoir. Elle me parle de tas de choses dont je me fiche, elle tient ma main entre les siennes, elle me demande comment ça se passe dans la boite où je travaille, elle me parle de son weekend à Oslo il y a deux semaines, elle ne parle surtout pas de lui, elle me dit que ses parents font des travaux dans la maison familiale, elle me donne un petit cadeau qu’elle a acheté pour Lottie, elle rit quand elle me parle du chien qu’elle et son copain vienne d’adopter, et je reprends ma main. Elle a le même sourire que lui, les mêmes fossettes et j’ai de nouveau un haut le cœur.

_\- Louis…?_

\- …

-  _Tu sais… on s’inquiète pour toi, ça fait tellement longtemps qu’on est pas sortie tous ensemble, même Zayn se demande comment tu t’en sors, il m’a appelé hier. Ne reste pas tout seul Louis, c’est pas toi ça…_

_\- Hm._

__

Et je sais trop pourquoi mais elle se penche un peu vers moi, et sourit doucement en levant un sourcil.

-  _… ben… je vois que c’est déjà ce que tu fais._  Elle reprend ma main, demi sourire aux lèvres.  _Je suis… j’suis vraiment contente pour toi Lou._

Je fronce les sourcils en l'interrogent du regard parce que je ne comprends pas comment elle peut me dire ça. Elle sourit toujours et roule des yeux.

 **  
** _\- Je peux voir le suçon sur ton épaule, Louis..._

 

-  _Fin_  -

 

 

* Lien de ma [fiction](http://somewhere-in-southdakota.skyrock.com/) Larry longue en cours !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà.
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Certain(e)s l'auront peut-être remarqué, je m'inspire de la très, très belle histoire de Denis Duckett et Izzy Stevens dans Greys Anatomy. Cette intrigue m'avait pas mal retourné et j'ai eu envie de faire un One Shot en partant de là...  
> Sinon, avant de vraiment commencer à écrire cet OS j'ai beaucoup hésité pour la fin (en fait j'en avais trois différentes en tête), mais elle s'est finalement imposée d'elle même au fur et à mesure et c'est très bien comme ça (même si je suis un bisounours et que j'aime teeellement les Happy Ends..), je ne regrette rien !
> 
> J'attends vos avis, positifs comme négatifs, tant que c'est constructif !
> 
> Et au fait, vous pouvez me retrouver dans l'écriture sur skyrock, j'écris une fiction, "Somewhere in South Dakota" :)


End file.
